Green & Silver
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Varias viñetas agrupadas bajo el claim .Slytherin House. que participan en [30vicios]. Contiene cualquier tipo de rating y advertencia.
1. Caramelo

Hola a todos!  
Bievenidos a un nuevo proyecto (si, otro...). Se trata de unas viñetas (que raro...) incluidas en mi tabla de 30vicios bajo el claim: "Slytherin House".  
Como en otros casos, son viñetas independientes, que trataran varios personajes,sin ningún orden en especial, y que iré actualizando a medida que vaya escribiendo.  
Andaba falta de inspiración el día que les puse el título general, no pidáis mucho.  
Creo que nada más. Espero que os gusten.

* * *

**GREEN & SILVER  
11. Caramelo**  
Respiro y no es aire lo que entra a mis pulmones. Mi corazón late y no es sangre lo que bombea a mi cuerpo.

El odio hierve en mí, haciéndose a fuego lento. Recorriendo mi ser, deleitándose en cada herida, en cada llaga. Emana por mis poros y no es sudor. Es la fría venganza que me ata a este mundo.

Irracional, sin sentido. Voluptuosa, deseable. _Vengativa_. Mi cuerpo ajado por el tiempo y la humedad tan solo encuentra un norte. Aquello que me une a mi propia naturaleza. Desequilibrada. _Leal_. Podría haber perdido la belleza de hace años, el estilo, la fuerza… pero existe algo en mi interior que me pertenece.

Todo se une en mí, perfecto laberinto del que tan sólo Él conoce el camino. Me mantengo mi vida por Él. Deseo mi muerte por Él, y tan solo a través de Él lograré mi triunfo. Es lealtad. Es _locura_. Pero inunda mi cuerpo, alentándome a seguir.

Imaginar el momento hace que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios. Antes fueron sugerentes y tentadores. Todo eso pereció. Ahora tan solo están sedientos, anhelan degustar el amargo sabor de la venganza... Dulce caramelo que se paladea lentamente. Como un niño que lo espera con ansias, como quien delira con un oasis en el desierto imaginando cada mínimo detalle del deseado liquido.

Paciencia es la palabra. No importa cuando, no importa como. Pero sé que saldré de aquí. Llegaré hasta Él y obtendré mi recompensa. Mi dulce caramelo amargo. 


	2. Reglas

Sí, ya sé. Ésta viñeta está repetida. Participa en drabbles30 min y decidí incluirla en 30vicios porque la historia me gustó mucho.  
Además de que Rowling es la dueña de los personajes, derechos y beneficios...ya no sé que más contaros :)  
Espero que os guste.

* * *

**GREEN & SILVER  
3. Reglas  
**  
Cabello rubio, largo, impoluto, perfecto. Raya al medio y mechones bien definidos. Capa y uniforme siempre alisado, ni una solo arruga. Sobrio, recto. ¿Quién sino él podría ser?

Me miro a mí mismo y me doy lástima. Eso es decir poco. Tan solo con mi cabello la doy asco, mi rostro no contribuye, y evito hablar de mis ropas, demasiado sucias.

Era imposible que nadie se fijara en mí con algún fin…positivo. Mucho menos ella. Obvio. Mi ángel solo se podía ir con él. Al fin y al cabo¿no era Lucifer un ángel caído?

No había forma en la que yo pudiera demostrar mi valía. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Siempre alguien estaba por delante, destacando, brillando. Eclipsándome con su luz. Sería adecuado cambiarme el nombre. Níger, debería llamarme. Nada mejor. Negro como la misma noche.

Estaba harto. Mi rabia era interna, no la demostraba, no amenazaba a nadie. Pero me consumía por dentro. Juraba en vano que algún día yo brillaría por encima suya. Rasgaría de arriba abajo aquel universo de reglas y disfrutaría de la vida que anhelé y nunca tuve. Me veía, iluso de mi, con mi preciosa mujer, en una amplia mansión y con un par de niños correteando. Quizás demasiado pedante, si; pero no dejaba de ser mi sueño. Entonces, bajaba de golpe a la tierra, lastimándome por completo, para ver la realidad. Yo nunca podría estar allí, nunca la llevaría de la mano, ni besaría sus mejillas. Jamás podría degustar su vino, o deleitarme con sus obras de arte.  
Tan solo era yo, Severus Snape, que, abatido y desconsolado, inclinaba mi cabeza hacia abajo, removiendo delicadamente la poción que estaba elaborando.

Tan solo era yo, que aún cuando la alta jerarquía de la sociedad hubiera permitido el enlace entre Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, la seguiría amando como el primer día. Tan solo era yo, pelo grasiento y narigudo, sangre sucia, quien no debía, pero anhelaba estar con ella; más aún que su propio marido.

Y tan solo soy yo, ahora, quien contemplo el cuerpo agotado, la melena sucia y la mente rota de aquel a quien tanto envidié.

Seré yo quien hable con ella mientras Lucius esté en Azkabán.

Le haré promesas. Y no las romperé jamás.


	3. Espinas

Ésta debe ser la viñeta más tonta de todas las que he escrito. No me gusta nada, pero salió, y la cosa no está para desaprovechar viñetas.  
No repito lo mismo porque canso, ya lo sabéis. Todo es suyo.

* * *

**GREEN &SILVER  
12. Espinas**  
Le veo pero él no me mira. La mira a ella, e incluso a él. _Crack_!

Le roza la cintura con sus manos y se frota sutilmente contra ella. Lo hace deseando tenerla para sí. Una caricia, un roce, un beso. _Crack_!

Se sienta en la mesa, tranquila y sosegadamente, con su cabello rubio sobre los ojos, velándole la realidad. _Mi_ realidad.

Pienso y recapacito. Me doy cuenta que nada le impide poder verlo. Es él quien no quiere hacerlo. Voluntariamente ignora mi presencia. Mis sentimientos. _Crack_!

Examino mi interior, desganada por su apatía, y descubro que más allá de triviales actuaciones y conjeturas, mi corazón se quiebra, asediado por cientos de dolores.

Espinas de la coraza de un dragón, frío como el hielo, deseable como el mismo fuego, pero imperturbable a cualquier movimiento ajeno a él mismo.

Aún cuando es éste corazón dolorido quien le cobija y le mantiene vivo.

Desagradecido dragón. Princesa a la espera de su caballero. Cuento sin representar.


	4. Humillación

Tacháaaaan! Os presento a mi primera experiencia en el mundo de las viñetas. Sí, ésta fue la primera que escribí, hace algo de tiempo.  
Fue, exclusivamente una idea para 30vicios y, sin darme cuenta, me aficioné a estas cositas tan pequeñas.  
Está dedicado a _la_ pareja...y bueno, espero que os guste.

* * *

**GREEN & SILVER  
24. Humillación  
**  
Lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera bajado los escalones de un salto si fuera necesario. No, quizás eso no. No iba con él. Pero hubiera llegado hasta ella. Para ayudarla, para salvarla…para _salvarse_.

Tomar su mano, suave, pura, nívea, entre las suyas propias, morenas, ajadas, gastadas por el tiempo, contaminadas por el mal.

Recoger sus libros, sus enseres…levantarla delicadamente, tomarla de la cintura, abrazar su menudo cuerpo, mirarla a los ojos….y quizás besarla. Escupirle en la cara al destino, gritar con todas sus fuerzas que no le importaba lo que demonios se esperaba de él, lo que debería hacer, confiando a ciegas en lo que estaba por venir, y perderse para siempre en el fuego de sus cabellos que le abrasaba el alma.

Pero obviamente, no lo hizo. Los Lestrange, Bellatrix, Malfoy….incluso Avery o Nott le considerarían un paria, un marginado, y aunque le doliera, debía aceptar que lo que aquel grupo de gente pensara le marcaba. Y mucho. Toda su vida condicionada, delimitada por el absurdo sino que le ataba al mal, a la oscuridad. ¿Y le importaba? No estaba seguro de la respuesta. No _quería_ oírla.

Y así se quedó. Sentado en las escaleras, con la vista fija en su libro de Pociones. Oyendo gritos y deseando poder callarlos con lindas palabras. Deseando levantar la vista y verla. Aunque fuera por última vez. Pero no podía. No debía, ya estaba dicho.

Cerró de un golpe el libro y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se sentó en la mesa acostumbrada, posó su mochila y hundió su cabeza entre las manos.

Pensó. ¿Ira? No, ninguna…no era su estilo. ¿Dolor? Hacía mucho que había dejado de sentirlo. ¿Humillación? Completamente. No sólo por lo que le estaban haciendo a Lily, sino, porque una vez más, sería Potter quien correría a salvarla, y el engreído de Black quien la defendería….incluso Lupin y Pettigrew se meterían por allí, pero no él.

_Nunca_ sería él, Severus Snape.


	5. Miedo

No os esperéis mucho de esta viñeta. Surgió en mitad de clase de América Colonial, mientras la profesora repetía monótonamente las aventuras de Colón al desembarcar. No dí para más que ésto.  
Aún así, no me desagrada del todo. Espero que a vosotros os guste.

* * *

**GREEN & SILVER  
27. Miedo**

Lo tiene frente a sí y no es capaz de moverse. Mente y cuerpo tensos, en alerta.

Brazo en alto con la varita en la mano, dispuesto a todo. Preparado para nada.

Siente el viento en su capa, ondeando la tela, y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. No es de frío. Las gotas de sudor se le escapan por la frente, empapando su cabello y bordeando su rostro. Y no es de calor.

Victima y verdugo comparten momento y sensación. Se temen mutuamente. Intimidados por la presencia del otro. Y mientras, el viento juega caprichoso con las telas y los cabellos, enmarañándolos, revolviéndolos entre sí. Como se enreda la noche y el día. _La vida y la muerte._

La Dama Negra de la noche, ángel caído errabundo en la oscuridad, hace su presencia en aquel callejón. Consciente del terror que despierta, dudosa con su víctima.

Es posible que abandone aquel lugar con dos almas más en su haber. Y nadie los extrañaría consumidos ambos por el miedo a la propia Muerte.

O tal vez por el miedo a sí mismos. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni un solo grito. Muertos de _miedo_.


End file.
